


Make me yours

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mention of Whipping, Mention of bloodplay, One-sided Benvolio/Mercutio, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio somehow always ends up with mysterious bruises he refuses to explain. Benvolio can't stop wondering about them, so it's only natural that he decides to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me yours

For Benvolio it started one hot summer day. Mercutio had decided to dunk his head in the fountain, dramatic as he always was, and as he bent down his shirt slid up, just a little bit. The skin that Benvolio could see was searing red, but when he asked about it Mercutio only laughed and waved it away. He had been lying in the sun too long, that was all. The explanation had seem so logical that Benvolio had accepted it without a thought, and the incident was quickly forgotten.

When he saw the red marks around Mercutio's throat a week later he was distraught and angry. Mercutio shrugged at his worry and told a wild tale about a drunk man who had tried to rob him, and how he had had to fight with all his might. There were so many details, so many descriptions that sounded accurate and true, and even if Benvolio knew his friend could spin tales as easily as breathing he had no reason to think Mercutio was lying. He didn't see any connection between the two events.

But it continued, and every week he would spot some new bruise or mark on Mercutio, some more hidden than others. He stopped pointing them out, because he recognized that Mercutio was now trying to actively hide them from him. The one time Benvolio asked Romeo about it he was as clueless as Benvolio had feared, and he decided he had to find out the truth by himself. There was something going on, that much he had decided two months after he noticed the first mark, but he couldn't for his life figure out what. His attempts to subtly ask about it had all failed, and it was time for his second plan of action.

One thing he had noticed was that Mercutio was always doing something by himself every Thursday, something that caused him to always decline Benvolio and Romeo's invitations. It would only make sense that whatever it was had something to do with his mysterious marks, and so Benvolio had spent the whole Thursday evening waiting in a position from which he could see the side of the palace that housed Mercutio's room. Whatever he was up to had to be something he needed to hide, so he wasn't likely to go out through any of the actual doors.

It was getting late when Benvolio saw one of Mercutio's windows slide open, and a shadowy figure climb out of it with practiced ease. Mercutio had dressed in dark clothes and wore a hooded cloak to mask his features, but Benvolio would have known him even if he hadn't seen him come out from the window; Mercutio had been the focus of Benvolio's adoration for years, and his shape had grown more familiar to him than his own. It wasn't hard to single him out among the night-crowd and follow him, but it felt strange.

Strange and exhilarating.

Benvolio followed Mercutio away from the city center, away to an area where the people quickly learned to shut their eyes and ears. They barely met any people now and Benvolio had to work much harder at staying unnoticed. Mercutio slipped in through an unmarked door, barely opening it wide enough to pass before closing it again, and Benvolio hurried after. He listened at the door first, trying to hear anything, and slowly and as carefully as he could opened the door and slid through the opening.

Mercutio had thrown off his cloak and left it carelessly on the floor, as well as his shoes and socks. Benvolio smiled at the sight—Mercutio liked to be barefoot whenever he could—before he noticed another cloak, draped over a bench at the side in a more orderly fashion. Benvolio could hear someone moving further ahead in the building, and slowly made his way forward, careful to keep as closely to the wall as he could.

The room he glanced into looked to be a bedroom of sorts, with a small fireplace, a bed to the side, a bedside table, and a small dresser. Mercutio was crouching in front of the fireplace, and just as Benvolio peeked around the corner he threw another piece of wood on the flames and moved it around with the help of the poker before hanging it back on its place next to the fireplace. The fire couldn't have been lit long, but it was quickly gaining size, and the light was growing stronger. Benvolio pressed himself further into the shadows.

From the opening to his left another figure dressed in dark colors entered the room and stepped quickly towards Mercutio, who didn't seem to notice. Benvolio jerked when the new figure violently pulled Mercutio up by his hair, then dragged him over and slammed him against the nearest wall with the other hand around his throat. Benvolio could hear Mercutio's pained gasp, and prepared to rush out when the figure leaned forward and brought his mouth down on Mercutio. The kiss wasn't what Benvolio would normally call a kiss, it was far too violent with too much teeth, but even so it was clear that that’s what it was. When Mercutio reached out to sink his fingers in the other person's clothes and pull him closer Benvolio slunk back to his earlier position. He still didn't know what exactly was going on, and so he didn't want to reveal himself yet.

"You're enthusiastic today," Mercutio purred and moaned loudly when the man pulled his head to the side.

The man barely paused to hoarsely tell Mercutio to shut up before he latched onto his neck. Benvolio had to bite his tongue to keep quiet, because he knew that voice. He had heard it many times before, often used to throw insults and curses at Benvolio and his companions. Why was Tybalt, a Capulet, pressing so close to Mercutio, and why was Mercutio allowing it? Encouraging it even?

" _Tybalt,_ " Mercutio whined, and pushed at Tybalt’s vest. "You’re wearing too much, take it off."

Tybalt growled and pinned Mercutio’s hands on the wall next to his head. "Why must I always remind you that you’re not in charge here? I give the orders and you obey."

"Then get to it already," Mercutio said with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

"If you keep up this behavior I’m going to make you scream." From his position Benvolio couldn’t see Tybalt’s face clearly, but he could see Mercutio’s clearly, and he watched as Mercutio closed his eyes with a shaky moan. Tybalt leaned forward and bit Mercutio’s earlobe, talking into his ear, "I might still do it if you’re good and obedient, because you scream so prettily, but it won’t hurt as bad."

"Then why would I want to be good?" Mercutio grinned wide and turned his face to capture Tybalt’s lips in a bruising kiss. Tybalt let go of one of Mercutio’s hands to grab his throat again, and Mercutio soon pulled back to gasp for air. His free hand swatted at Tybalt, who only watched Mercutio with hungry eyes. Benvolio was staring at the scene, barely conscious that he was holding his own breath.

Mercutio’s face had begun to turn purple when Tybalt let go of his throat, and Mercutio took desperate, wheezing breaths. Tybalt moved his hand to stroke Mercutio’s face, wiping away a tear that had fallen, and mouthed softly at his jaw. "You’re beautiful when you’re in pain," he mumbled. He pushed one knee between Mercutio’s legs while his thumb rubbed circles into Mercutio’s cheek. “I’ll make sure to see that expression again tonight.”

Abruptly Tybalt stepped back, leaving plenty of space between him and Mercutio, who had almost caught his breath. He removed his vest with quick fingers, walking over to hang it on the dresser, then sat down on the stool next to it to pull off his boots. "Strip," he ordered as soon as he was done, turning back to face Mercutio again.

Mercutio smiled coyly as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stroking his hands over his chest before he let the garment fall to the floor. Benvolio gulped heavily at the sight, his mouth suddenly dry. Next Mercutio opened his belt and pulled it loose, simply letting go of it as he took a step forward. He reached for his pants, licked his lips, and took another step. Long fingers opened and pushed down the pants. A step. Somehow Mercutio managed to remove his pants in one smooth motion as he took his next step, without stumbling over them or making it look silly, and Benvolio bit his lip. Mercutio crawled onto Tybalt’s lap and ground down into him, moaning into his ear.

"Haven’t you missed something?" Tybalt’s voice was strained, and Benvolio understood the feeling completely. He had difficulty staying quiet himself, and he wasn’t the one with an almost naked and very aroused Mercutio in his lap.

"I thought you could help me remove it," Mercutio said with heavy-lidded eyes. "But if you insist, I suppose I’ll have to do it myself."

Benvolio watched with bated breath as Mercutio wiggled on top of Tybalt, pulling at his underwear as he moved. Mercutio was far more flexible than Benvolio had previously been aware of. It looked almost effortless, and soon Mercutio was completely naked as he grinned down at Tybalt. His cock was hard, and Benvolio couldn’t look away. A part of him whispered to memorize what he saw, because he would probably never see it again.

"Are you satisfied now?" Mercutio murmured and bent down to nuzzle Tybalt, wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders.

Tybalt gripped his ass—Mercutio’s sharp intake of breath made Benvolio groan into his hand—and pulled him tighter. "You drive me insane," he moaned and tugged at Mercutio’s bottom lip.

"You’ll be in perfect company then," Mercutio said with a snort and pulled Tybalt’s head closer with both hands to give him a real kiss.

"Insufferable." Tybalt squeezed his ass and kissed back. The fondness in his voice disturbed Benvolio more than he’d expected, and for a second he wanted nothing more than to rush out from where he was hiding and stop the two. The only thing stopping him was the thought of Mercutio finding out he had followed him and then watched them, even though Mercutio had done his best to keep it private. Would Mercutio ever trust him again, or even talk to him? Would he ever let Benvolio near him again, or would he refuse his company?

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the next words exchanged, but he saw when Tybalt pushed away Mercutio, and he focused again.

"Get on the bed."

Mercutio closed his eyes a beat, then moved off of Tybalt and sauntered over to lie on his side. He watched with hooded eyes as Tybalt undressed quickly and efficiently, laying his clothes on the stool before he looked over to where Mercutio lied. After taking a deep breath Tybalt reached into the dresser to pull out a small jar, then walked over to the bed.

"On your hands and knees." Tybalt glared when Mercutio instead reached for the jar. He swatted away the hand and ordered again, with a much harder voice. "Hands, knees. Now."

Mercutio sighed and did as commanded, looking back with raised eyebrows once he'd moved. "Is the view to your liking, _master?_ "

The slap rang through the room and made Benvolio jump. Mercutio groaned into his arms, the flesh of his ass already starting to redden from where Tybalt had hit it. "Don't test my patience, Mercutio," Tybalt growled.

"You say that as if you have any," Mercutio shot back, and grunted when Tybalt hit him again. "You threaten, but you don't actually deliver. Is that all you have?"

The third slap caused Mercutio to fall forward, and his moan continued until Tybalt pulled him sharply up again by his hair. "Do you have any more smart comments?"

"No, sir." Mercutio grinned widely, and returned to his position when Tybalt let go of him with a huff.

Benvolio's breath hitched when Tybalt opened the jar and coated two fingers with the contents. He closed it again and moved to kneel behind Mercutio, gripping his hip harshly with one hand. Without a word of warning he pressed in a finger, and the gasp from Mercutio went straight to Benvolio's cock.

Tybalt pushed in his finger as far as it went, then pulled it out sharply again, and in again. He only did it a few more times before he added the second finger, ignoring Mercutio's whimper, and bent down to bite Mercutio's shoulder. "You're looser than I expected. Have you been fucking someone else? You're so hungry, so desperate to get fucked, so it wouldn't surprise me."

Mercutio breathed hard when he turned back to grin at Tybalt. "What if I have?"

Tybalt froze, then bit down on Mercutio hard enough to make Mercutio shout. When he came away his teeth were bloody. "You fucking slut. Like I said, I wouldn't be surprised if you had, but no, I don't think so. If someone else got to fuck you, and found out all the depraved things that you like, that you allow to be done to you, the whole city would be buzzing with the rumors."

"I'm not the only one doing these 'depraved' things, don't forget that," Mercutio panted. He closed his eyes with a whimper as Tybalt pushed in his fingers with a sharp twist. "Besides, there are already so many rumors about me, so why should I care?"

With a scowl Tybalt pulled out his fingers entirely, ignoring Mercutio's whine. He grabbed the jar again and slicked his cock with plenty of the oily substance, glaring at Mercutio the whole time. Once he was done he positioned his cock at Mercutio's entrance. "I don't care about those insipid whisperings, they mean nothing. But I refuse to let anyone else know this about you, this perverted and insatiable and absolutely _sinful_ part of you." In one hard movement he pushed in, gripping Mercutio's hips so hard his fingers whitened, and Mercutio _screamed_. A whimper escaped Benvolio and he moved one hand to press against his groin, and the touch was absolute bliss. Once he was fully seated Tybalt slowed down and breathed hard for several seconds. "You're mine."

"Yes, yes, whatever you want." Mercutio panted and his arms shook. "Just please, for the love of God, _move_. Fuck me, don't just stay still, please, please, please, fuck me already."

Tybalt moaned and pulled back Mercutio's head harshly. "Say it."

" _I belong to you._ God, Tybalt, your dick, _please_ -"

Tybalt let go of Mercutio's hair and hid his face in his shoulder instead, but even that couldn't completely stop his moan. He thrust into Mercutio, setting a fast, unrelenting speed, and Mercutio started babbling non-stop.

Benvolio bit his lip and fumbled his pants open, pushing down his clothes until he felt the air hit his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the pleasurable feeling, before Mercutio's wail brought back his attention, this time with his hand stroking himself in time with Tybalt's thrusts.

" _There_! Yes, God, that's it, Tybalt, please, more, Tybalt, Tybalt, _Tybalt_."

Tybalt's pace quickened and became even more ruthless. Mercutio couldn't hold himself up anymore and fell down on the bed. It didn't make Tybalt so much as pause, and he instead reached down one hand to drag his nails across Mercutio's back, leaving long, thin marks behind. Benvolio hadn't realized until then that there were plenty of other similar looking marks on Mercutio's back and sides; scratch marks, small cuts here and there, and what looked like half-healed whip lashes. He remembered that first red mark he had noticed, the one that had awakened his curiosity. Now, at least, he knew where it came from.

"Yes, please, please, harder, fuck, more, more, I'm so close, please, Tybalt-"

"Mercutio, you're so- always, always-" Tybalt bent forward to bite and suck on Mercutio's shoulder, while he reached one hand forward to grip Mercutio's cock.

It became too much for Mercutio, who stiffened and came with a yell.

Tybalt's pace became erratic then, and he ignored Mercutio's whimpers as he scrunched his eyes shut and dragged his nails down Mercutio's chest. When he came he tried to muffle his shout in Mercutio's shoulder, although it wasn't of much use. After a few seconds he pulled out, letting Mercutio collapse on the bed, and flopped down next to him. Mercutio quickly shuffled closer and let out a satisfied sigh as Tybalt put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Benvolio let out a shaky sigh and looked down at himself. He had managed to come, harder than he'd probably ever come before, and he was still feeling shaken. As he heard Mercutio and Tybalt whisper to each other in sated tones, things too silent for him to hear, he was hit with a sickening feeling of guilt. What had he done? Not only did he stalk and spy on his best friend, he had also watched while he got brutally fucked, and he had gotten so aroused that he came. What sort of awful person was he?

He had to get out.

In his haste he forgot to be as careful as he'd been earlier, and as he took a step back he hit his elbow on an edge. He froze and stared as Mercutio sat up with a groan and looked around. Benvolio prayed with his whole heart that the shadows were deep enough, that Mercutio didn't look his way, that no one could hear how his heart threatened to escape from his chest.

"What?" Tybalt looked up at Mercutio with annoyance.

"I heard something."

"That's not strange, considering where we are. Now lie down and rest. We've only just begun, and you're going to need your strength later."

Mercutio frowned, but he let Tybalt pull him down again, and Benvolio slowly let out his breath. Far more carefully and slowly he made his way back the way he'd come, and once he was out through the door he ran. He hadn't noticed that he had left behind evidence of his visit; when he'd come his hand had only caught some of it, and the rest was still lying openly on the floor.

For now he ran, images and sounds echoing in his head. How was he ever going to be able to act normally around Mercutio again?


End file.
